Me
by Joey Rose
Summary: Have you ever wanted to meet Joey's twin? Well here's her basic personality. Ps her name is Joey Rose And this is just a bunch of quizzes :p


You are beautiful, stylish and one hell of a drama queen, though you have a doll-like smile that can hide it all. Despite people call you strange and eccentric they can't help but being attracted to your alluring mystery and serene charm.  
  
It's probably not difficult for you to come to terms with because you most likely knew it already, but fie, fie! Why must you be so bitter? Virtues: What is there to say? You have no virtues because you have no being. You care nothing about anything and not even anything about nothing! Either you're really messed up, or you lied in this silly test. ): You thought you could trick me?! Well, no! I demand you go retake it! Ptah, you rebellious kids and your nonsensical games. Aspirations: Prankster, and you suck! Quirks: Foolproof tests, like mine! Witty people who catch little snipes like you! Huh, huh?! Is that what bothers you?! Factors: No! I won't HUMOR you now! Future: You don't have one with ME, sonny! That's for sure!  
  
Depressing and suicidal, there's a good chance you might even take drugs or suffer from alcoholism. Even if you don't, you still live in your own little dream world, and most likely have quite a vivid imagination. In any case, you're still rather soothing, in your own bizarre little way. You're also rather angsty, but you're nonetheless calming and quite graceful.  
  
While you may just look like another one of the crowd, you certainly prove that looks can be deceiving. Deep down, you're very "different" from others, and you probably take to other cultures more than you do your own. You often have mood swings; you're generally angry one second, and romantic and sweet the next.  
  
You're the FONT tag- some people ignore you, some people adore you. When you like someone, you like them a lot, but when you don't like them- watch out.  
  
You are fun-loving, flirtatious, a heartbreaker. You can be manipulative and devious to get your way but it's all part of seeking the best out of life. You are a woman of freedom in every single way. With your spirited nature, grace, and charming ways - you will go far in life. You are a Lady!  
  
Lovely, Devious, Joyful!  
  
You are a woman no man can resist. Coquettish, life is about joy and you will rise high in it.  
  
You are a Mountain Beauty! Sexual, Adventurous, Risk-taking, You are an incredible woman who Men maybe highly attracted to. Sharp, witty, you exude energy and confidence.  
  
your blood lust cannot be sated. especially if it's takatori blood.  
  
Formerly kind and a good friend, you've become a rather twisted person, with a love for blood and tears. But that's okay, because you're far more interesting, and your sadistic personality leads to loads of yaoi fun. You've also got a soft side, and occasionally decide to show it. Being able to sense people's wishes comes in handy too. You're generally pretty easy going, despite being a very obvious teenage sadist.  
  
You're obviously a very intellegent person, but you probably have an ego to go with it. If you cool down your ego you'd be easier to get along with. You're probably very bored all the time, but if you gave people a chance things would be different for you.  
  
You are Cetnenn, an Irish Goddess of War.  
  
You yourself like excessively large guns, swords, and your first toy as a young one was an archery set (that you accidentally maimed Muffles with).  
  
You have trouble accepting that violence is not a good thing, and even though you like war you'd never want one to happen near you (that you weren't fighting in, anyway).  
  
Tell everyone which Celtic goddess you are by copying and pasting the following!  
  
VIOLET represents the seventh and highest quality a person attains  
  
- noble spiritual aspiration.  
  
Its planet is Jupiter, rules the metal tin and the jewel Sapphire.  
  
In its medical action it approaches the realm of ultraviolet.  
  
It cools the nerves, is magnetic and antiseptic.  
  
Purple and violet speak of honor,  
  
spirituality and self-esteem. 


End file.
